deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie Langford
|homeworld = Earth|birth = 2483 (age 31)}} Ellie Langford is one of the survivors of the Necromorph outbreak aboard the Sprawl and was the deuteragonist of Dead Space 2 and Dead Space 3. She was a former Class IV Heavy Equipment Pilot under the employment of the Concordance Extraction Corporation. Ellie was reluctant to trust anyone and initially relied on herself during the outbreak. Biography Outbreak on The Sprawl During the initial spread of the outbreak, Ellie's group encountered the Necromorphs and abandoned their duties.Ellie's Story 2Ellie's Story 3 Ellie, Kaleb and the workers from Shift 1 fought their way through the CEC Facility to reach the Government Sector.Ellie's Story 1 They guided several workers from Shift 2 including Sorenson toward them and away from the Necromorphs that are beginning to overrun the facility. In return, Sorenson urged the other workers to locate Ellie's RIG and follow her route to safety.Ellie's Story 4 The group's number dwindled as they struggled to find a way out of the facility until only Ellie and Kaleb remained. Apparently injured, Kaleb chose to sacrifice himself, acting as the last line of defense with a Line Gun to allow Ellie a chance to escape.Ellie's Story 5 Meeting Isaac On her own, Ellie struggled to reach the Government Sector, unaware that it was the location of Site 12 Marker. At some point during her journey through the Concourse, she encountered an individual who claimed that he wanted to help her. He tried to kill her, but she managed to escape. Repairing the control panel to an elevator, Ellie was attacked by a swarm of Slashers. She used a security gate to protect herself from the swarm as she wore them down. Near the end of the battle, she was discovered by Isaac Clarke on his way to the Transport Hub. Isaac offered his assistance, believing that they could work together. Ellie declined, citing that bringing anyone with her would be “a liability”.Dead Space 2: Chapter 6: I Need Some Transportation She warned him not to follow her and continued onward. Shortly after parting ways, Ellie encountered Nolan Stross. Despite her distrust of both him and Isaac, she contacted the engineer to let him know that she found him. In the face of her threats to kill Stross, Isaac convinced her to keep him alive. Isaac, Ellie and Stross decided to band together to escape the Sprawl Despite Stross' increasing dementia and insanity, Ellie was left to guard the scientist whenever Isaac left to clear a path for their escape. Ellie provided Isaac with waypoints to aid in their escape and was eventually able to operate a tram.Dead Space 2: Chapter 7: Power from the SunDead Space 2: Chapter 8: Through the CEC Their progression to the Government Sector was hindered following the tram track's destruction by Hans Tiedemann's control over the Solar Array's beam.Dead Space 2: Chapter 9: Transportation Preparation Isaac decided to head back into the Ishimura and activate the ship's Gravity Tethers to pull them toward the Titan Shard by force. Ellie was left with Stross in the tram again. Isaac entered the Ishimura on his own. Throughout Isaac's journey through the derelict ship, Stross grew increasingly violent toward Ellie, biting and threatening her with a screwdriver.Dead Space 2: Chapter 10: Déjà Vu on the Ishimura During the engineer's escape in an escape pod, Stross attacked and overpowered Ellie. He stabbed her in the eye with the screwdriver in an effort to get her to follow “the steps”. Seemingly undaunted by the loss of an eye, Ellie hunted Stross down in the mines and attacked him with every intention of killing him. He escaped and Ellie warned Isaac to stay on his guard.Dead Space 2: Chapter 11: Down in the Mines Ellie was later joined by Isaac in the Titan Mines near the Government Sector following Stross' death. Ellie (Now wearing a patch over her empty eye socket) decided to commandeer a giant drill that would allow them to finally reach the Government Sector.Dead Space 2: Chapter 12: The Drill Ellie piloted the drill through a swarm of Necromorphs and the creeping Corruption growing throughout the station. She drove the drill into the heart of the Government Sector, shattering the defensive measures set up by Tiedemann's security. Ellie and Isaac separated to search for an elevator. Ellie discovered a docked gunship and decided to make preparations for their escape. Upon meeting her halfway, Isaac launched the ship with only Ellie aboard. In the face of her protests, Isaac believed that he could “save her” because he was unable to save his girlfriend, Nicole Brennan.Dead Space 2: Chapter 13: Government Sector In spite of Isaac's efforts, Ellie returned to the station and contacted Isaac, affronted by his meager attempt at a rescue and self-sacrifice. Piloting the gunship, Ellie abruptly smashed through the Marker site's roof. Isaac headed for the ship and they escaped before the site was destroyed by the explosion.Dead Space 2: Chapter 14: Marker Access and a New Threat Pre-Dead Space 3 Sometime after the incident on the Sprawl, Ellie and Isaac began a relationship (despite the obvious 20 year age gap between them). They settled on Luna and lived in an apartment on the New Horizons Lunar Colony. Ellie was able to purchase an artificial eye to replace the one that she lost; however, she was not able to find one that matched her original eye color. Believing that Isaac was wallowing in the past, Ellie broached the subject of him confronting the past several times. Isaac chose to “run” from it, believing that the past was better off buried. Eventually, Ellie ended their relationship and left Isaac, frustrated with his inaction. At an unspecified time, Ellie met Robert Norton, John and Damara Carver on Haven Prime. She befriended the Carvers and began a romantic relationship with Norton. When Damara stumbled across information regarding the Sovereign Colonies and their experimentation with the Markers, Ellie and Robert helped her in the effort to find the source of the Markers. Dead Space: Liberation Ellie arrived on Uxor too late to reach Damara before she was killed by Jacob Danik and transformed into a Necromorph. She attempted to hail Damara, unaware about her death and instead was answered by John Carver. She explained what his wife was working on with herself and Robert in secret. Ellie asked Carver to help by getting the data stick that his wife hid in a stuffed doll to her. Ellie agreed to meet Carver at the cargo dock, unaware that she was being used as bait to lure Danik and the Unitologists out into the open. When Carver reached Ellie, Robert and the [[USM Eudora|USM Eudora]] arrived from high orbit to get them off the planet. Despite Robert's belief that Carver should be left in the dark, Ellie explained about the information unearthed by Damara. She played the pre-recorded message left behind by Damara which was enough to convince Carver to help them complete Damara's work. Arriving at Ptolmey Station, Ellie and the others used the station's triangulation sequence to locate the “master signal” being received by the Markers. Realizing that they need a shock beacon and station in order to reach the master signal, they decided to head for Keyhole Station. As they departed, Ellie used the Eudora’s armaments to destroy the station to prevent Danik from getting his hands on the information that they discovered. In transit to Keyhole Station, Ellie tried to decrypt the rest of Damara's research and learned that some of the script was that of the Markers. She suggested to Robert that they should try and contact Isaac, but was shut down by the Captain who believed that the engineer's high-profile with the Unitologists would bring unwanted trouble to their already complicated mission. Later, Ellie silently comforted Carver as he openly confessed his guilt to his friend, hoping that he could put things right by finishing Damara's mission. Upon arriving at Keyhole Station, they are attacked by the Necromorphs and the Unitologists that veered them off their path. Ellie was separated from Robert and Carver, but eventually crossed paths with an engineer named Jennifer Santos and a Marker operative named Austin Buckell. Unable to regroup with Robert and Carver, Ellie chose to go on with the mission to Tau Volantis without the two. She, Santos and Buckell prepped a Sub-Light Flyer to head through the ShockRing with the coordinates that Ellie provided.Dead Space: Liberation Ellie shared a few last words with Robert. The two apologized to each other after their fight over Isaac. Ellie confessed to Robert that she was frightened about what would happen on her journey. They shocked out of the Carina Nebula. Robert used the Eudora’s armaments to destroy the station and the ShockRing to prevent Danik’s ship from following her. Dead Space 3 The blind jump to the planet was successful, but shortly thereafter, Ellie lost contact with the Eudora. As their ship approached the ruined Sovereign Colonies flotilla, the automated mines bombarded them. Ellie and the others managed to abandon the Sub-Light Flyer and boarded the CMS Roanoke in search of a safe haven. When Robert and Carver arrived at Ellie's location with Isaac, Ellie was relieved to see them. After introductions, she explained to Isaac that there was vital information in Admiral Marjorie Graves’ quarters that would tell them how to stop the Markers. Only he could decipher the messages on the walls. On the way to the Admiral's quarters, Isaac hassled Ellie about her relationship with Norton, upset that she moved on. Ellie defended her position, reaffirming that she left him because he “gave up” on everything. Despite their history, they needed his help to solve the situation with the Markers. Mankind faced certain extinction without him and Ellie was certain to remind Robert about this whenever he suggested that they should head back to EarthSpace. Once Isaac decoded Graves' message about a key thought to control the Markers, Ellie helped the others prep the [[CMS Crozier|CMS Crozier]] for takeoff while Isaac searched for the necessary salvage parts to refurbish the shuttle with.Dead Space 3: Chapter 4: History's Ember After acquiring the flight path necessary to reach the planet, Ellie and the others braved the debris and the mines in their path to reach the planet. During the approach to the planet, Ellie and the others are separated from Isaac when the shuttle broke apart.Dead Space 3: Chapter 7: Mayhem Ellie, Carver and Robert guided the group to momentary shelter where they found snow suits to survive the cold. An injured Buckell was unable to be saved. The group was too afraid to venture down below to check for the other suits.Dead Space 3: Chapter 8: Off The Grid After an encounter with a pack of Necromorphs, Ellie and the others made it safely inside the research facility. Ellie was relieved to see Isaac safe when he finally reached the facility. Frustrated with how things are going, a jealous Robert questioned Ellie's feelings for him, butting heads with Isaac in the process. Santos was able to break up the fight with the discovery of information on an experiment conducted by Serrano's research team in attempt to locate the Machine .Dead Space 3: Chapter 9: Onward On the way to the warehouse on the other side of the camp, they are attacked by the Unitologists who managed to follow them. Separated from Isaac, Ellie and the others made a desperate attempt to escape from the Circle members that are pursuing them.Dead Space 3: Chapter 10: Now We Know Once they are safe, Ellie helped Santos conduct the experiment on the frozen corpse of the creature known as the "Nexus". Santos located thousands of signals beneath the surface of the planet, but they need to head further up the mountain to continue on. Ellie and Santos headed out to prep the climbing gear for the climb up the mountain, leaving Norton and Carver to look after Isaac. Unknown to Ellie, Norton, planning to retake control of the mission left Isaac and Carver trapped in the elevator.Dead Space 3: Chapter 11: Signal HuntingDead Space 3: Chapter 12: Autopsy When Carver and Isaac reached them, Ellie was quick to notice that Robert was not with them. Isaac told her that he shot Robert without expanding further on details and Ellie was distraught by the news. Carver jumped in and defended Isaac saying that Norton betrayed them and he was going to kill them and what Isaac did saved the mission. Carver was quick to remind them about the mission and Isaac volunteered to traverse the mountain first while Santos comforted the mourning Ellie. Isaac tried again to explain that he killed Robert in self-defense, but Ellie, denying Robert's betrayal would not hear him out. He managed to reach a cargo cage and used his Kinesis to bring the cage down to them. As it descended, Carver, Ellie and Santos are attacked by the Necromorphs. Ellie and Carver protected Santos from the horde as the cage ascended. After fighting off some Necromorphs, Ellie went back to talking to Isaac about Norton. The reason why she would not hear Isaac out was because she was confused on why Norton was trying to kill Isaac. Isaac revealed how Norton blamed him for the mess that they are in. Norton wanted to go home, but Isaac wanted to continue the mission. Ellie thought that Norton knew how important that the mission was, but Isaac assured her that he was here for her. She let Isaac know that they are safe and reminded him to be careful, not wanting to lose him the same way that she lost Robert. At the top of the cliff, Ellie and Carver are the first to step out of the cage while Santos gathered their equipment. Her methodical movements left her open to an attack by the Snow Beast. Ellie stood by while Carver and Isaac struggled to save Santos from the creature. Carver warned Isaac that the creature would bring them and the cliff face down with Santos if they did not cut her loose. Ellie watched as Carver broke the cage's wire rope at the base. Santos plummeted to her death in the cage. The creature survived and pulled Isaac down the cliff with it.Dead Space 3: Chapter 13: Reach for the Sky After killing the Necromorph, Isaac regrouped with Carver and Ellie. Ellie assured Isaac that there was nothing that he could do to save Santos. Ellie, Carver and Isaac are separated again when a ladder collapsed under Isaac. Ellie and Carver continued onward to the Rosetta Lab where they learned that they had to reassemble the remains of Rosetta.Dead Space 3: Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place After finding all of the pieces and reassembling Rosetta, Isaac experienced a vision that showed him what Convergence truly was. During that time, Ellie and Carver are taken hostage by Danik who caught up with them. Isaac, unaware about the danger explained to Ellie and Carver what he saw and was taken back when he realized what was happening. The Codex was taken from them. Isaac attempted to stop Danik by using the room's decontaminant process. The hazardous material took out a few Unitologists. Danik was still able to escape. Ellie hacked the door and allowed Isaac and Carver to escape, but the gas drove her into the operator's booth. Ellie tried one more time to escape, but hesitated, fearing that she would be killed by the gas. Ellie urged Carver and Isaac to go on without her and stop Danik. She told Isaac that she loved him before Carver sealed the room off. In spite of what appeared to be her death, Ellie managed to escape using the ducts, but she was caught by the Unitologists.Dead Space 3: Chapter 18: Kill or Be Killed Danik decided to use her as leverage against Carver and Isaac who stole the Codex from him. Ellie, ready to die for the mission pleaded with Carver and Isaac to finish the mission and prevent Convergence. Carver, however seeking redemption for his family grabbed the Codex and tossed it to Danik. Danik used the Codex to restart Convergence and was killed by the falling debris shortly afterward. Carver told Ellie to warn someone what they saw and he would stay to finish it. Isaac chose to stay with him, wanting to see the mission through to the end. Isaac handed Ellie a torn picture of himself and told her to run. Ellie and Isaac kissed before she headed for the Unitologist shuttle. Ellie remained in orbit during the battle. After a moment, she tried to hail Carver and Isaac to no avail. But, she was quick to realize that the Marker signal stopped. Ellie smiled, surprised that they managed to stop Convergence. She set a course for Earth and shocked out of the system. Whether she heard Isaac's attempt to communicate with her remained unconfirmed.Dead Space 3: Chapter 19: Endings As of Dead Space 3: Awakened, Ellie's fate remained unconfirmed whether or not she was on Earth during the Necromorph Invasion. Quotes Trivia *Ellie is voiced by Sonita Henry, who provides her likeness to the character. *Ellie uses the 211-V Plasma Cutter in Dead Space 2 and presumably a Plasma Cutter variant in Dead Space 3 as heard in one of her audio messages to Isaac. *Ellie is one of the four named survivors of the Sprawl outbreak; the others being Isaac Clarke, Lexine Weller, and Tyler Radikov. *A poster behind Ellie in the Transport Hub uses Sonita Henry's likeness.Kitty Kitty, Bang Bang Poster *Whenever Ellie is fighting Necromorphs, she can kill Slashers with one shot with her plasma cutter. *Ellie's health bar is empty at the end of Dead Space 2, ''this is the same case with the 3D model of that suit, indicating that Ellie is wearing another suit on top of her normal RIG. *Ellie wears a Unitology Bracelet on her right arm that has "LIFE" written in Marker symbols in Dead Space 2.Ellie's Unitology bracelet She no longer wears it in Dead Space 3. *Her body's texture map has a texture of a common Unitologist Marker jewel as well as another Marker artwork on her trouser texture. However, these are not present in the actual model. Was she a Unitologist is unclear. *When Isaac asks if she knows what a Marker is, her response, "Yeah, the Unitologists on my team wouldn't shut up about it. Why? is it real?" clarifies she is far from being a Unitologist and implied that she had never seen a real marker before, believing it to be fictional. *Ellie was mentioned in the armor description of Sir Isaac of Clarke's armor set for ''Dragon Age 2. The story goes that the original wearer met with a princess named Ellie to the north. *Whether or not Ellie was affected by Markers remains unexplored. She shows no outwards signs of dementia throughout the game despite her proximity to the Site 12 Marker. *In Dead Space 3, Ellie has Heterochromia. As a result of losing her right eye to Stross, she now has two fully intact eyes, the new one being green instead of the original blue. A memo in Isaac's apartment explains that she is now using an artificial eye. *As the game progresses, the player can see in Dead Space 3 that Ellie's face gets visually worn out, most likely due to sleep deprivation and other symptoms, indicating that the group never got to rest properly during the Tau Volantis expedition. The same can be observed on Isaac and Carver as well. *Ben Wanat of Visceral Games has stated that he envisioned Ellie being the protagonist of the canceled Dead Space 4 game.Visceral had some cool ideas for Dead Space 4 Gallery File:Deadd.jpeg|Ellie as she appears in Dead Space 2 File:Ellie DS2.jpg| A 28-year-old ellie File:Ellie eye.jpg|Ellie after losing her right eye File:Chapter_6_Ellie.jpg|Isaac's first encounter with Ellie File:Chapter 8 Ellie5.jpg|A closeup of the Unitology bracelet worn by Ellie File:DS2 Ellie Isaac.png File:1000px-Isaac_and_Ellie_pic.jpg|A picture of Isaac and Ellie in Dead Space 3 File:DS3-Ellie-Profile.png| A 31-year-old ellie File:Ellie_3.jpeg File:Elliewitheye.jpg|Ellie as she appears in Dead Space 3. File:Ellie eyes.jpg|Note her Heterochromia. File:DS3-1.jpg File:DS3 Story gameplay trailer1.jpg File:DS3 Story gameplay trailer.jpg File:Danik_Ds3.jpg‎ Ellie-DS3 End.JPG|Ending scene. Ellie snow suit by luxox18-d6rdoae.jpg Ellie flotilla by luxox18-d6rm021.jpg Ellie back from dead ds3 by luxox18-d6r9mny.jpg Ellie cec worker by luxox18-d6rytmf.jpg Sources de:Ellie Langford es:Ellie Langford Category:Characters Category:Sprawl Residents Category:Unknown Category:Living characters Category:Heroes